deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dead Rising 2 Weapons
__TOC__ combo weapon info from MTV article Anno1404 19:24, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Electric Rake Battery + Rake Imagine a rake. Now send millions of volts of electricity through it and then go and poke zombies with it. Sounds like fun, don't it? Defiler Axe + Sledgehammer Imagine a bat with the head of an axe and the head of a sledgehammer both positioned on the business end. Smacking something with that isn't going to leave much in the way of solids. Claws Boxing Gloves + Bowie Knife These work like Wolverine's claws, without all the angst about being immortal. Cut zombies to ribbons! Wearing the hidden Blanka mask makes this even more awesome. Tenderizers Box of Nails + MMA Gloves They work just like regular ol' MMA gloves (Chuck has surprisingly good Muay Thai moves), but the addition of nails make them something slightly more awesome. Exsanguinator Vacuum Cleaner + Saw Blade Giant, rotating saws at the end of vacuum cleaner. Handy as it cleans up all the blood while you cut it out of flesh! Light Sword Gems + Flashlight It's basically a light saber, but don't let the lawyers at Lucas Arts known that. Although a bit slow to wield, the light saber deals out tons of damage and can take out a crowd of zombies in a single slice. Pole Weapon Push Broom + Machete A medium-range melee weapon that works a lot like a poleaxe, letting you slice zombies with the machete, taped to the end of the broom. Hacker Computer + Flashlight This is basically a makeshift Taser which can zap zombies at very close range. Limited battery life means you're only able to zap for so long. Ripper Cement Saw + Saw Blade A cement saw has a round, plate-like blade at the end, which isn't nearly as devastating as it would be if you added a serrated saw blade. Once you do, the Ripper works like a more maneuverable chainsaw. Flaming Gloves Boxing Gloves + Motor Oil Having knives in your boxing gloves? Cool! Having boxing gloves on fire? Even cooler! Well, hotter. Anyway, you can set zombies ablaze with your flaming boxing gloves, and there's really nothing wrong with that. Driller Spear + Power Drill Take an ordinary power drill, but instead of a normal drill bit, stick a 3-foot-long spear into it. Pokey death! Handy Chipper Wheelchair + Lawnmower Most wheelchairs act as a helpful means of conveyance. The Handy Chipper…not so much. Roll this baby around, turning any zombies in your way into mulch. Parablower Leaf Blower + Parasol This odd, unwieldy weapon has you sticking the bottom of a giant umbrella into a leaf blower, and jamming the other end into an unsuspecting zombie. Umbrella expands and the zombie goes poof. Boomstick Pitchfork + Shotgun If your aim is terrible, you may want to consider the Boomstick. Stab a zombie with the pitchfork to keep them in place, and blast them with the shotgun to, well, not keep them in place. Auger Pitchfork + Drill Motor Like a much larger version of the Driller. Imagine a pitchfork spinning at 100 RPM and imagine what sort of damage you could do if you stuck that in someone. Yikes. Porta Mower 2x4 + Lawnmower A lawnmower isn't the most portable of items. If only there was another handle so you could hold it out in front of you, blade part pointing straight out at your enemies. Now you can! Holy Arms Training Sword + Nails There's a toy sword and shield set in "Dead Rising 2." They're mostly harmless, but if you jam a dozen nails into each, you suddenly have something that's not quite so harmless. Paddle Saw Kayak Paddle + Chainsaw Remember Donatello's bo staff from "Ninja Turtles"? Well, imagine if there was a running chainsaw at each end. Suddenly Donatello seems a lot less bad ass. Spiked Bat Baseball Bat + Nails Likely the very first combo weapon you make in "Dead Rising 2." Good thing it's super handy! The Spiked Bat acts like a regular bat, but it deals undeath a lot quicker, thanks to its many spikes. Gem Blower Gems + Leaf Blower Pack a leaf blower with valuables and fire gems at zombies like a chaingun. Watch and laugh as they slip, fall and die. Snowball Cannon Extinguisher + Super Soaker A water gun which has been modified to fire blasts of ice, freezing zombies in place. You can then pull a "Demolition Man" and smash them to pieces. Fire Spitter Tiki Torch + Light Machine Gun What's better than a machine gun? A machine gun that lights enemies on fire, perhaps? Freedom Bear Giant Teddy Bear + Light Machine Gun He may look like a cute and cuddly bear, but he's actually an automatic sentry gun. Plop him down and he'll be your buddy, protecting the area and looking adorable. Flamethrower Gas Can + Super Soaker It's a flamethrower. How were we ever OK with this not being in the last game? Rocket Launcher Pipe + Fireworks Not quite what you're thinking. A series of pipes fires off the fireworks inside. They aren't super accurate, but they do explode limbs like a charm. Blambow Bow And Arrows + TNT Inspired by a certain warrior of the 1980s, this will ruin just about any zombie's day. Power Guitar Electric Guitar + Amp Rock out with a power chord to knock all enemies around you on their zombie behinds. Air Horn Spray Paint + Traffic Cone It acts as a really loud horn (so loud that Chuck has to cover one ear when he uses it) that, when used for an extended time against a crowd of zombies, will cause their heads to explode. Freezer Bomb Extinguisher + Dynamite You can spray an extinguisher at a single zombie for a while and he'll freeze in place. Or you could toss a Freezer Bomb into a crowd of zombies and you'll have a lovely still-life to look at. Until you smash them to pieces. Roaring Thunder Goblin Mask + Battery Like the Fountain Lizard, you can slap the Roaring Thunder mask on any random zombie and they'll wander around. In this case it's death by electricity instead of fire, though. Spear Launcher Spear + Leaf Blower Your arm strength is pretty limited in "Dead Rising 2," at least early on. Why not let a leaf blower do the tossing for you? With the Spear Launcher, you can fire spears at long range with ease! Plate Launcher Cement Saw + Plates You know those discs that people use for hunting practice! You know: "Pull!" Same idea, but you're firing plates at zombies with decapitation velocity. Blazing Aces Tennis Racket + Tiki Torch Dip a tennis ball in oil, set it on fire and serve like Pete Sampras. The flaming ball with bounce from zombie to zombie, setting crowds ablaze. Mystery Super Weapon There's only one combo weapon you can't get in the first two days of gameplay and it's this mystery super weapon. My embargo is limited to the first two days, so this weapon will have to remain hush-hush until release. Sorry! Improvised Explosive Device Box of Nails + Gas Can An exploding gas can full of nails is a good thing to toss into a crowd of zombies. Molotov Newspaper + Whiskey What's a zombie game without a molotov cocktail capable of setting the undead ablaze? A zombie game I don't want to play, natch. Hail Mary Football + Grenade Go long! Longer! Longer! Ok, perfect. Stand there. Kablooie. Dynameat Human Hand + Dynamite Zombies are attracted to human flesh. Use this to your advantage! Toss a human hand with an added bonus into a crowd. Sticky Bomb Lawn Dart + Dynamite Using a lawn dart in "Dead Rising 2" is a blast. You just hold down X in front of a giant crowd of zombies, throwing the dart up in the air. Moments later it'll land smack in the cranium of some poor soul. One dart equals one kill, but add some dynamite and you've got a bigger bang. Drill Bucket Bucket + Drill It's a metal bucket with a few drills taped to the outside, pointing in. Slam it on a zombie's head and the drills will make short work of its melon. Yay! Fountain Lizard Lizard Head Mask + Pipe Toss a Godzilla-looking mask on a zombie and it'll wander around, spewing flames at nearby buddies. Beer Hat Bottle of Beer + Hard Hat Portable heath! Unfortunately if you drink too much you'll start vomiting. Less unfortunate: Zombies can slip on the vomit. Heliblade Toy Helicopter + Machete Zombies are attracted to the noise-making helicopter. Too bad there's a giant, head-cutting blade spinning on the top of it. Set it flying and let it go to work! Electric Chair Wheel Chair + Battery Don't worry, you won't be sitting on it. Mixing a normal wheel chair with a battery lets you push the chair around, zapping zombies as you roll past them. Great for clearing a crowd. Super Slicer Servbot Mask + Lawnmower Unlike most Servbot masks in "Dead Rising 2," you can actually wear this one! It's got a lawnmower blade attached to your head and you can charge at enemies, taking them out with gusto. Tesla Ball Bingo Ball Cage + Battery I'm not quite sure how you pick this up, but it's an electrified ball that zaps any zombies that wander past it. A ball of Death, if you will. Burning Skull Bull Skull + Motor Oil Putting a bull skull on your head and charging around is ok, but it's nothing compared to setting that same skull on fire. Trust me. Chainsaw Motorcycle Motorcycle + Chainsaw A standard motorcycle, with the useful addition of two chainsaw blades acting like wings on either side, slicing anything you drive into. Machine Gun Motorcycle Motorcycle + LMG By sticking a light machine gun on the front of your motorcycle, you're able to clear the road of any potential danger. Bullets are way better than headlights, anyway. BONUS: COMBO VEHICLES Combo vehicles require that you unlock the motorcycle trailer in the campaign. This can be accomplished by completing the mission, "Here Come The Contestants." Media:Example.ogg dead rising 2 dead rising 1 weapons http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=2_x_4&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Acoustic_Guitar&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Baseball_Bat&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Bench&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Bowling_Ball&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Bucket&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Cardboard_Box&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Cash_Register&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Chainsaw&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Cooking_Oil&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Electric_Guitar&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Fire_Extinguisher&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Garbage_Can&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Gems&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Gumball_Machine&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Handbag&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Handgun&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Hunk_Of_Meat&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Lawn_Mower&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Machete&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Motorcycle&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Nightstick&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Parasol&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Propane_Tank&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Push_Broom&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Pylon&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Queen&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Saw_Blade&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Servbot_Mask&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Shampoo&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Shotgun&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Shower_Head&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sniper_Rifle&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Stool&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Water_Gun&action=edit |} Oops... Oh no! So much for a joke. :( Potential mistakes * Light Sword * Machine Gun Motorcycle - Motorcycle and an Assault Rifle * Mystery Super Weapon * Plate Launcher - Plates and a Round Saw * Pole Weapon ** Spear Launcher ** Zombie Thrower - Leaf Blower and a Spear. * Porta'''-'Mower * Power Guitar - an Electric Guitar and '''Amplifier' * Ripper * Rocket Launcher - Lead Pipe and Rocket Fireworks * Taser - Flashlight and Computer Case * Tenderizers - Box of Nails and MMA gloves Anno1404 20:25, September 7, 2010 (UTC) weapon pages Anno1404 10:25, October 10, 2010 (UTC) http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:2x4_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Acetylene_Tank&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Acoustic_Guitar_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Ad_Board&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Amplifier&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Assault_Rifle&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Bag_of_Marbles&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Barstool&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Baseball_Bat_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Basketball&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Bass_Guitar_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Battery&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Battleaxe&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Beach_Ball&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Bench_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Bike_Forks&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Bingo_Ball_Cage&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Blast_Frequency_Gun&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Bow_and_Arrow&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Bowie_Knife&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Bowling_Ball_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Bowling_Pin&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Box_of_Nails&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Boxing_Gloves&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Brick&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Broadsword&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Broom_Handle&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Bucket_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Bull_Skull&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Cactus_Plant&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Cardboard_Box_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Cardboard_Cutout&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Cash_Register_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Casino_Chips&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Cement_Saw&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Centurion_Bust&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Chainsaw_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Chef_Knife&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Coffee_Pot&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Comedy_Trophy&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Computer&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Computer_Case&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Construction_Hat&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Cooking_Oil_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Cooking_Pot&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Croupier_Stick&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Crowbar&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Cushioned_Tall_Chair&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Dolly&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Donkey_Lamp&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Drill_Motor&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Drink_Cart&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Drum&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Dumbbell_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Dynamite&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Electric_Guitar_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Engine&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Fancy_Bench&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Fancy_Painting&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Fancy_Small_Chair&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Fancy_Tall_Chair&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Fire_Axe&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Fire_Extinguisher_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Firecrackers&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Fireworks&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Flashlight&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Flower_Pot&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Foam_Hand&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Folding_Chair&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Football&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Fountain_Firework&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Funny_Painting&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Garbage_Bag&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Garbage_Can_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Gas_Barrel&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Gas_Can&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Gasoline_Canister&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Gems_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Generator&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Giant_Die&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Giant_Pink_Chainsaw&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Giant_Stuffed_Bull&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Giant_Stuffed_Donkey&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Giant_Stuffed_Elephant&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Giant_Stuffed_Rabbit&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Gift_Shop_Lamp&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Goblin_Mask&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Golf_Club_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Grenade&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Gumball_Machine_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Handbag_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Handgun_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Handle_Bar&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Hanger_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Highback_Oak_Chair&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Hockey_Stick_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Hunk_of_Meat_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Indoor_Garbage_Can&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Katana_Sword&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Keg&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Ketchup&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Keyboard&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Lamp&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Lance_(Weapon)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Large_Barrel&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Large_Fern_Tree&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Large_Planter&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Large_Potted_Plant&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Large_Vase&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Large_Wrench&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Lawn_Dart&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Lawn_Mower_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:LCD_Monitor&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Lead_Pipe_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Leaf_Blower&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Leaf_Rake&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Liberty_Torch&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Lizard_Mask&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:LMG&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Long_Stick&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Machete_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Magician_Sword&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Mailbox_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Mannequin_Female&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Mannequin_Male&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Massager&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Mayonnaise&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Meat_Cleaver_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Medicine_Ball&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Merc_Assault_Rifle&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Metal_Barricade&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Metal_Baseball_Bat&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Metal_Garbage_Can&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Mic_Stand&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Military_Case&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Mining_Pick&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:MMA_Gloves&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Money_Case&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Moosehead&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Motor_Oil&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Motorcycle_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Music_Discs&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Mustard&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Newspaper&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Newspaper_Box&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Nightstick_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Novelty_Beer_Mug&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Novelty_Cell_Phone&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Novelty_Liquor_Bottle&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Novelty_Perfume_Bottle&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Novelty_Poker_Chip&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Padded_Blue_Chair&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Paddle&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Paint_Can_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Painting_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Pallet&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Pan&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Parasol_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Patio_Chair&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Patio_Table&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Peace_Art&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Pipe&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Pitchfork&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Plastic_Bin&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Plastic_Garbage_Can&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Plates&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Playing_Cards&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Plywood_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Power_Drill&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Propane_Tank_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Protestor_Sign&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Push_Broom_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Pylon_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Queen_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Robot_Bear&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Rocket_Fireworks&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Rocket_Launcher&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Rotating_Display&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Roulette_Wheel&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Round_Potted_Plant&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Sandwich_Board&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Saw_Blade_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Scissors&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Servbot_Mask_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Serving_Tray&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Shampoo_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Shopping_Boxes&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Shopping_Valuables&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Shotgun_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Shower_Head_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Six_Shooter&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Skateboard_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Sledge_Hammer&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Small_Fern_Tree&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Small_Painting&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Small_Potted_Plant&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Small_Suitcase&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Small_Vase&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Sniper_Rifle_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Soccer_Ball_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Speaker&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Spear&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Spool_of_Wire&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Spot_Light&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Spray_Paint&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Square_Sign&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Stand&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Steel_Shelving&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Step_Ladder_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Stick_Pony&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Stone_Statue&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Stool_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Suitcase&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Swordfish&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Table_Lamp&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Tennis_Racquet&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Tiki_Mask&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Tiki_Torch&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Tire&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Tomahawk&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Toy_Helicopter&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Toy_Spitball_Gun&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Training_Sword&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Treasure_Chest&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Utility_Cart&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Vacuum_Cleaner&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Velvet_Bar&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Vinyl_Records&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Wacky_Hammer&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Water_Bottle&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Water_Cooler&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Water_Gun_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Wheel&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Wheelchair&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Whipped_Cream&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Yellow_Tall_Chair&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Zombie_Mask&action=edit merging weapons pages Metal_Garbage_Can http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Metal_Garbage_Can&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Metal_Garbage_Can&action=history :::Old Wikia: Metal_Garbage_Can Mic_Stand http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Mic_Stand&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Mic_Stand&action=history :::Old Wikia: Mic_Stand Military_Case http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Military_Case&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Military_Case&action=history :::Old Wikia: Military_Case Mining_Pick http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Mining_Pick&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Mining_Pick&action=history :::Old Wikia: Mining_Pick MMA_Gloves http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=MMA_Gloves&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=MMA_Gloves&action=history :::Old Wikia: MMA_Gloves Money_Case http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Money_Case&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Money_Case&action=history :::Old Wikia: Money_Case Moosehead http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Moosehead&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Moosehead&action=history :::Old Wikia: Moosehead Motor_Oil http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Motor_Oil&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Motor_Oil&action=history :::Old Wikia: Motor_Oil Motorcycle_(Dead_Rising_2) http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Motorcycle_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Motorcycle_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=history :::Old Wikia: Motorcycle_(Dead_Rising_2) Music_Discs http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Music_Discs&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Music_Discs&action=history :::Old Wikia: Music_Discs Mustard http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Mustard&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Mustard&action=history :::Old Wikia: Mustard Newspaper http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Newspaper&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Newspaper&action=history :::Old Wikia: Newspaper Newspaper_Box http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Newspaper_Box&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Newspaper_Box&action=history :::Old Wikia: Newspaper_Box Nightstick_(Dead_Rising_2) http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Nightstick_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Nightstick_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=history :::Old Wikia: Nightstick_(Dead_Rising_2) Novelty_Beer_Mug http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Novelty_Beer_Mug&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Novelty_Beer_Mug&action=history :::Old Wikia: Novelty_Beer_Mug Novelty_Cell_Phone http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Novelty_Cell_Phone&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Novelty_Cell_Phone&action=history :::Old Wikia: Novelty_Cell_Phone Novelty_Liquor_Bottle http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Novelty_Liquor_Bottle&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Novelty_Liquor_Bottle&action=history :::Old Wikia: Novelty_Liquor_Bottle Novelty_Perfume_Bottle http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Novelty_Perfume_Bottle&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Novelty_Perfume_Bottle&action=history :::Old Wikia: Novelty_Perfume_Bottle Novelty_Poker_Chip http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Novelty_Poker_Chip&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Novelty_Poker_Chip&action=history :::Old Wikia: Novelty_Poker_Chip Padded_Blue_Chair http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Padded_Blue_Chair&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Padded_Blue_Chair&action=history :::Old Wikia: Padded_Blue_Chair Paddle http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Paddle&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Paddle&action=history :::Old Wikia: Paddle Paint_Can_(Dead_Rising_2) http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Paint_Can_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Paint_Can_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=history :::Old Wikia: Paint_Can_(Dead_Rising_2) Painting_(Dead_Rising_2) http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Painting_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Painting_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=history :::Old Wikia: Painting_(Dead_Rising_2) Pallet http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Pallet&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Pallet&action=history :::Old Wikia: Pallet Pan http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Pan&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Pan&action=history :::Old Wikia: Pan Parasol_(Dead_Rising_2) http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Parasol_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Parasol_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=history :::Old Wikia: Parasol_(Dead_Rising_2) Patio_Chair http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Patio_Chair&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Patio_Chair&action=history :::Old Wikia: Patio_Chair Patio_Table http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Patio_Table&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Patio_Table&action=history :::Old Wikia: Patio_Table Peace_Art http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Peace_Art&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Peace_Art&action=history :::Old Wikia: Peace_Art Pipe http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Pipe&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Pipe&action=history :::Old Wikia: Pipe Pitchfork http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Pitchfork&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Pitchfork&action=history :::Old Wikia: Pitchfork Plastic_Bin http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Plastic_Bin&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Plastic_Bin&action=history :::Old Wikia: Plastic_Bin Plastic_Garbage_Can http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Plastic_Garbage_Can&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Plastic_Garbage_Can&action=history :::Old Wikia: Plastic_Garbage_Can Plates http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Plates&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Plates&action=history :::Old Wikia: Plates Playing_Cards http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Playing_Cards&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Playing_Cards&action=history :::Old Wikia: Playing_Cards Plywood_(Dead_Rising_2) http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Plywood_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Plywood_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=history :::Old Wikia: Plywood_(Dead_Rising_2) Power_Drill http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Power_Drill&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Power_Drill&action=history :::Old Wikia: Power_Drill Propane_Tank_(Dead_Rising_2) http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Propane_Tank_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Propane_Tank_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=history :::Old Wikia: Propane_Tank_(Dead_Rising_2) Protestor_Sign http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Protestor_Sign&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Protestor_Sign&action=history :::Old Wikia: Protestor_Sign Push_Broom_(Dead_Rising_2) http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Push_Broom_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Push_Broom_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=history :::Old Wikia: Push_Broom_(Dead_Rising_2) Pylon_(Dead_Rising_2) http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Pylon_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Pylon_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=history :::Old Wikia: Pylon_(Dead_Rising_2) Queen_(Dead_Rising_2) http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Queen_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Queen_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=history :::Old Wikia: Queen_(Dead_Rising_2) Robot_Bear http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Robot_Bear&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Robot_Bear&action=history :::Old Wikia: Robot_Bear Rocket_Fireworks http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Rocket_Fireworks&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Rocket_Fireworks&action=history :::Old Wikia: Rocket_Fireworks Rocket_Launcher http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Rocket_Launcher&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Rocket_Launcher&action=history :::Old Wikia: Rocket_Launcher Rotating_Display http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Rotating_Display&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Rotating_Display&action=history :::Old Wikia: Rotating_Display Roulette_Wheel http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Roulette_Wheel&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Roulette_Wheel&action=history :::Old Wikia: Roulette_Wheel Round_Potted_Plant http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Round_Potted_Plant&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Round_Potted_Plant&action=history :::Old Wikia: Round_Potted_Plant Sandwich_Board http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Sandwich_Board&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Sandwich_Board&action=history :::Old Wikia: Sandwich_Board Saw_Blade_(Dead_Rising_2) http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Saw_Blade_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Saw_Blade_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=history :::Old Wikia: Saw_Blade_(Dead_Rising_2) Scissors http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Scissors&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Scissors&action=history :::Old Wikia: Scissors Servbot_Mask_(Dead_Rising_2) http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Servbot_Mask_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Servbot_Mask_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=history :::Old Wikia: Servbot_Mask_(Dead_Rising_2) Serving_Tray http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Serving_Tray&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Serving_Tray&action=history :::Old Wikia: Serving_Tray Shampoo_(Dead_Rising_2) http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Shampoo_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Shampoo_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=history :::Old Wikia: Shampoo_(Dead_Rising_2) Shopping_Boxes http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Shopping_Boxes&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Shopping_Boxes&action=history :::Old Wikia: Shopping_Boxes Shopping_Valuables http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Shopping_Valuables&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Shopping_Valuables&action=history :::Old Wikia: Shopping_Valuables Shotgun_(Dead_Rising_2) http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Shotgun_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Shotgun_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=history :::Old Wikia: Shotgun_(Dead_Rising_2) Shower_Head_(Dead_Rising_2) http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Shower_Head_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Shower_Head_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=history :::Old Wikia: Shower_Head_(Dead_Rising_2) Six_Shooter http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Six_Shooter&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Six_Shooter&action=history :::Old Wikia: Six_Shooter Skateboard_(Dead_Rising_2) http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Skateboard_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Skateboard_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=history :::Old Wikia: Skateboard_(Dead_Rising_2) Sledge_Hammer http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Sledge_Hammer&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Sledge_Hammer&action=history :::Old Wikia: Sledge_Hammer Small_Fern_Tree http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Small_Fern_Tree&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Small_Fern_Tree&action=history :::Old Wikia: Small_Fern_Tree Small_Painting http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Small_Painting&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Small_Painting&action=history :::Old Wikia: Small_Painting Small_Potted_Plant http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Small_Potted_Plant&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Small_Potted_Plant&action=history :::Old Wikia: Small_Potted_Plant Small_Suitcase http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Small_Suitcase&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Small_Suitcase&action=history :::Old Wikia: Small_Suitcase Small_Vase http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Small_Vase&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Small_Vase&action=history :::Old Wikia: Small_Vase Sniper_Rifle_(Dead_Rising_2) http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Sniper_Rifle_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Sniper_Rifle_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=history :::Old Wikia: Sniper_Rifle_(Dead_Rising_2) Soccer_Ball_(Dead_Rising_2) http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Soccer_Ball_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Soccer_Ball_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=history :::Old Wikia: Soccer_Ball_(Dead_Rising_2) Speaker http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Speaker&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Speaker&action=history :::Old Wikia: Speaker Spear http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Spear&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Spear&action=history :::Old Wikia: Spear Spool_of_Wire http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Spool_of_Wire&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Spool_of_Wire&action=history :::Old Wikia: Spool_of_Wire Spot_Light http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Spot_Light&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Spot_Light&action=history :::Old Wikia: Spot_Light Spray_Paint http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Spray_Paint&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Spray_Paint&action=history :::Old Wikia: Spray_Paint Square_Sign http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Square_Sign&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Square_Sign&action=history :::Old Wikia: Square_Sign Stand http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Stand&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Stand&action=history :::Old Wikia: Stand Steel_Shelving http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Steel_Shelving&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Steel_Shelving&action=history :::Old Wikia: Steel_Shelving Step_Ladder_(Dead_Rising_2) http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Step_Ladder_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Step_Ladder_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=history :::Old Wikia: Step_Ladder_(Dead_Rising_2) Stick_Pony http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Stick_Pony&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Stick_Pony&action=history :::Old Wikia: Stick_Pony Stone_Statue http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Stone_Statue&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Stone_Statue&action=history :::Old Wikia: Stone_Statue Stool_(Dead_Rising_2) http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Stool_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Stool_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=history :::Old Wikia: Stool_(Dead_Rising_2) Suitcase http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Suitcase&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Suitcase&action=history :::Old Wikia: Suitcase Swordfish http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Swordfish&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Swordfish&action=history :::Old Wikia: Swordfish Table_Lamp http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Table_Lamp&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Table_Lamp&action=history :::Old Wikia: Table_Lamp Tennis_Racquet http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Tennis_Racquet&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Tennis_Racquet&action=history :::Old Wikia: Tennis_Racquet Tiki_Mask http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Tiki_Mask&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Tiki_Mask&action=history :::Old Wikia: Tiki_Mask Tiki_Torch http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Tiki_Torch&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Tiki_Torch&action=history :::Old Wikia: Tiki_Torch Tire http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Tire&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Tire&action=history :::Old Wikia: Tire Tomahawk http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Tomahawk&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Tomahawk&action=history :::Old Wikia: Tomahawk Toy_Helicopter http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Toy_Helicopter&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Toy_Helicopter&action=history :::Old Wikia: Toy_Helicopter Toy_Spitball_Gun http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Toy_Spitball_Gun&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Toy_Spitball_Gun&action=history :::Old Wikia: Toy_Spitball_Gun Training_Sword http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Training_Sword&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Training_Sword&action=history :::Old Wikia: Training_Sword Treasure_Chest http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Treasure_Chest&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Treasure_Chest&action=history :::Old Wikia: Treasure_Chest Utility_Cart http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Utility_Cart&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Utility_Cart&action=history :::Old Wikia: Utility_Cart Vacuum_Cleaner http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Vacuum_Cleaner&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Vacuum_Cleaner&action=history :::Old Wikia: Vacuum_Cleaner Velvet_Bar http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Velvet_Bar&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Velvet_Bar&action=history :::Old Wikia: Velvet_Bar Vinyl_Records http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Vinyl_Records&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Vinyl_Records&action=history :::Old Wikia: Vinyl_Records Wacky_Hammer http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Wacky_Hammer&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Wacky_Hammer&action=history :::Old Wikia: Wacky_Hammer Water_Bottle http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Water_Bottle&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Water_Bottle&action=history :::Old Wikia: Water_Bottle Water_Cooler http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Water_Cooler&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Water_Cooler&action=history :::Old Wikia: Water_Cooler Water_Gun_(Dead_Rising_2) http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Water_Gun_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Water_Gun_(Dead_Rising_2)&action=history :::Old Wikia: Water_Gun_(Dead_Rising_2) Wheel http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Wheel&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Wheel&action=history :::Old Wikia: Wheel Wheelchair http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Wheelchair&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Wheelchair&action=history :::Old Wikia: Wheelchair Whipped_Cream http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Whipped_Cream&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Whipped_Cream&action=history :::Old Wikia: Whipped_Cream Yellow_Tall_Chair http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Yellow_Tall_Chair&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Yellow_Tall_Chair&action=history :::Old Wikia: Yellow_Tall_Chair Zombie_Mask http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Zombie_Mask&action=edit http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Zombie_Mask&action=history :::Old Wikia: Zombie_Mask Robsaka Digital